The life and crimes of Cornelius Snow
by HufflepuffFinder98
Summary: "Every death he caused eroded at his soul, turning in him into a ruthless, wretched creature. But he hadn't always been a cruel tyrant, in fact, long ago, he was human, like you and I." A look into the life of the infamous Cornelius Snow, starting before his birth, to his death at the hands of those he oppressed.
1. Chapter One

He could still remember her. Even as he was bound with the harsh ropes and abused with taunts and shouts, she was always on the back of his mind. It had been fifty years since he had last seen her, fifty years since his reign of terror at started. And in those fifty years, every dead tribute, every fallen solider, and every starving child eroded at his humanity, piece by piece, until there was no left. Snow was a monster, a cold, wretched thing, that felt nothing but anger and apathy for those he had sworn to protect.

He felt the ropes pulling tighter as he was strapped down to the short block of wood. His time was short and he knew it. It wasn't supposed to end like this; he wasn't supposed to be taking his final breaths surrounded by the angry mobs, she wasn't supposed to be gone. But fate has always had other plans, and Cornelius Snow was one its many pawns. He turned his head to glance at the Everdeen girl, who's every fiber of being taunted him. The girl looked so much like her, it almost physically hurt him to look at her. The girl had her black hair, cropped short, like hers. They had the same olive skin and the same fire inside them. Everdeen was almost a perfect replica of Charlotte. His Charlotte. But there were her eyes. No, Charlotte's were warm, their brown pigment never failing to comfort him. Everdeen's were grey, the emptiness inside them a direct contrast to hers. On his death bed, Cornelius allowed himself to look back The memories can rushing towards him, in a way not unlike a river rushing into the ocean. It had all started when he was just a boy...


	2. Chapter Two

Beneath the stone floors, behind the canvas cloth, lived Sage Flas and her children. There were so many children, running around in the caves. Four children in all, with another to arrive very soon. Sage's condition made her work difficult, forcing her to rest. This left the eldest child, Hara, as the master of the house and the family's rock. She had adapted quickly, after her father had run off with another woman, leaving her mother pregnant. She cared for her siblings, even if it meant sacrificing her own childhood, being only fourteen years old. She worked hard, paying special attention to her mother, who's due date became closer and closer.

It was a cool and rainy afternoon when Sage felt the pains of labor inside her abdomen. Hara, as well as the midwife, assisted the birth. And after a dawn and dusk of pushing, a small boy was born. One would believe that after giving birth to five children, Sage would be strong. But she was so much older when she carried her newborn inside her, and her condition had taken its toll on her body. She had never felt so tired, she just wanted to sleep after her hard labor. Her new child had other ideas, as indicated by his crying. Sage held her baby, trying to soothe him. Her little boy was so tiny, so innocent, having no idea of what had happened in the months before his birth. Her own husband, abandoning her for the weaver's daughter and fleeing, leaving her in shame and pregnant, and her children fatherless. She remembered that horrid day in detail.

_

"Rhei, where are you going" cried Sage as her husband packed his meager possessions into a small bag. His eyes, which had previously avoided hers, simply stared for a moment, before reverting back to his bag. "Rhei" she shrieked, desperation rapidly rising inside her. Knowing the stress would be harmful to her baby, she took a deep breath before facing her husband again. Rhei picked up the old bag and slung it over his shoulder, still ignoring her. "Why are you-" she tried to ask before she saw a silhouette behind the curtain. She whipped open the flimsy piece of fabric to see a young woman standing there. She was instantly recognizable, the golden, satin hair and pale eyes identified her as the weaver's daughter. Sage felt like she had been stabbed in her chest. The vile woman grinned at her husband and he approached her. Sage just stared in shock before regaining her ability to speak. "Why?" She asked, her eyes filling with moisture.

"I'm leaving you, Sage" he confessed, looking into her eyes with remorse "you're not the one for me"

She felt anger bubble inside her. "We have four children" she screeched, the shrill noise echoing through out the cave walls,"What about them!"

"Sage-"

"Our children need their father" She yelled. She had one final hope to convince him to stay. She hesitated for a moment before lifting her blouse off her abdomen, revealing a slightly rounded stomach. "Our baby needs you".

Rhei stared at her stomach for a brief second, and for a moment, Sage genuinely hoped he would stay.

But that hope was shot down seconds later as Rhei departed their home for the last time.

Sage began to to go after them, causing the couple to run. She chased them out of the cave, until she lost her footing and her world faded to black.

When Sage woke up, she lay in her bed with the village healer by her side. The healer spoke to her, but Sage wasn't listening. All she could think about was how empty the bed felt, without him at her side.  
Sage knew she wasn't a strong woman, but she never dared to think she was so weak. Hours ago, she would've hated herself for the way she was now. But she didn't. She felt like her world had lost all its happiness, even the child she was carrying felt empty of love. And even before his life had begun, Cornelious Snow's existence was altered forever.


End file.
